


Otter Chaos

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus!Neptune, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, first chapter is just fluff, human!sun, seccond chapter will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he should not hide this part from him but he just felt safer hiding this part of him though he did wish someone knew so he wouldn't feel so alone and by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. so you have a tail...

Neptune sighed he finally had the dorm to himself he pulled away the binder from his stomach and face planted onto his bed cuddling up to his pillow. ahh this is nice he thought tugging off his shirt so he could relax further into the bed. He knew he should not hide this part from him but he just felt safer hiding this part of him though he did wish someone knew so he wouldn't feel so alone and by himself.  
Sun burst through the door with a grin.“Hey Nep I know you wanted some alone time and i hope you not rubbing one-” Sun stopped right after closing the door. “Neptune...”  
“Yeah Sunshine?” Neptune did not look up.  
“you have a tail...” Sun whispered walking over to Neptune slowly.  
“Shit Sun… I.. I..” Neptune’s voice broke on the second I as he rolled over to look at him.  
“You are a faunus...” Suns eyes had a wave of worry flood through them then it moved from worry to pain.  
“Sun.. I’m sorry! I just, I’m just, it’s just!” Neptune whispered looking down his eyes were burning with tears. “I’m a faunus. I’m an otter..” Sun watched his tail swish behind his back.  
“Can I, can I touch your tail?” Sun reached over to him slowly. “I wont hurt you I swear.”  
“Okay.” Neptune turned slowly, Sun reached over and stroked down Neptunes spine slowly causing him to shiver against his hand. “Sun!” Neptune squeaked out.  
“Sorry...” Sun stroked his tail slowly. “Its so soft nep...” He kept stroking Neptunes tail. Neptune let out a soft moan and wriggled his hips softly. “You like that?”  
“Shut up...” Neptune mumbled sitting up slowly. “I’m sorry I didn’t..”  
“It is okay I understand.” Sun smiled softly ruffling Neptunes hair he chirped softly. “What was that? Did you just chirp?”  
“No...” Neptune glanced at him. “Okay maybe just shush!” He smiled hugging him softly.  
“Nope” Sun grinned at him. “You are too cute… Oh that explains why you act like your voice breaks a lot!” Sun laughed.  
“You are mean!” Neptune pouts sighing softly.  
“Hey stop pouting.” Sun grinned at him goofily, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Smile you dork...”  
“I am not a dork. you are a dork” Neptune laughed.  
“There is a smile...” Sun grinned pushing Neptune down and leans into a deeper kiss laughing softly as he squeaks again.


	2. well this is otter chaos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this first time writing smut and I'm still mixed on the out come* but I hope you like it  
> \-- hatzy  
> * pun intended

Sun and Neptune had been dating for about six months now, Neptune was reading on Suns bed the dorm was the only place Neptune didn't have to hide his faunus heritage so it was the only place he didn't wear that ungodly binder. He turned the page then Sun started to stroke his tail. “Stop that…I’m trying to study...” Neptune  mumbled not looking up at his boyfriend.

“Never… Nep I want kisses...” Sun moved over to take the book from him.

“You know you are going to get punished for that now… ” Neptune  laughed softly kissing Sun playfully. “It will be otter chaos...”

“Stop it with the puns...” Sun mumbled kissing back, Neptune  pulled Sun into his lap slowly the kiss deepened as they pressed up against each other, his fingers began to dig into Suns hips when Sun grinded down onto Neptune when he was distracted he took his turn to pounce, he started to pepper kisses down Neptune's jaw and neck biting playfully in a few places along the way.”You wear too many pieces of clothing...” Sun mumbled against the bottom of his earlobe. “We need to fix this...” He said in a lower voice that made Neptune tighten his grip softly.

“Sun stop teasing me… You and I both you don't have to do that.” Neptune  groaned softly as Sun bit softly on his earlobe. His hand moved from Suns hip to his arse and groped him roughly. “two can play at this game Sun… and you know who comes out on top..”

Sun mumbled with a soft shake to his head. “Really puns now? like really..” He trailed off as Neptune  moved to kiss down his neck roughly turning slowly to pin him to the bed he kissed down his neck and along his collarbone, he pressed his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder slowly Sun wriggled moaning softly bucking his hips up to meet Neptune's. his hands slipped up Suns back slowly as he started to kiss down Suns body. Sun moaned arching his back tugging playfully at Neptune's loose shirt, he tugged off his shirt as he traced every line of Suns hard body with his tongue. He rubbed Suns jean clad erection, Sun thrusted against him a moan tumbling from his lips watching Neptune  pull down his pants and boxers in one fluid movement.

Neptune  laughed softly tugging off his own pants slowly glancing up at him. “like that huh?” Suns hands ran into neptunes hair softly before tugging him up to his own lips roughly. Neptune's  fingers wrap around Sun slowly he rubbed the tip softly. Sun groaned into Neptune ’s mouth before he pulled away to move down between Suns legs.

“Nep...” Sun stuttered out looking down into those bright eyes filled with excitement. Reaching into the bedside table he grabbed a bottle of lube, covering his fingers generously and swiped along Suns hole. Sun groaned arching back as Neptune pushed back against his fingers. Neptune  chuckled softly as he pushed his finger into Sun and he took his time before he added another finger. “Just do it Nep I’m ready..”

Neptune  nodded pulled on a condom and lubed up his dick, before pushing in slowly. Sun wiggled his hips getting used to Neptune  inside him, He thrusted against Neptune  to give him the all clear to move and it was Neptune's  turn to moan before capturing Suns lips in a rough kiss he started a rhythm. Sun thrusted back in time to him causing sparks of pleasure to travel up his spine. Neptune  peppered kisses down his jaw and neck as he started to rub Sun. The loud moan tumbled out Suns mouth before he could stop it he was so close. He lent up to Suns ear and whispered. “Come for me Sun...”

That pushed Sun over the edge and Neptune  followed him quickly who collapsed on to Sun panting softly into his ear. “Ugh this is gross...” Suns laughed pushing Neptune off of him and started to clean himself up while Neptune  did the same.

They each pulled on a pair of boxers and began to fall into a deep slumber, it was one of Neptune's  faunus quirks to grab Suns hand while sleeping he did find it weird at first but the more Neptune  did it the more Sun found it adorable. 


End file.
